Nuestro embarazo
by Saomin
Summary: Toda pareja joven espera con ancias la llegada de su primogenito aun con tanto alboroto se desea un bebé


**Nuestro Embarazo**

Cinco años han pasado desde nuestro casamiento, por supuesto todavía tengo en mi mente el recuerdo presente de ese hermoso día.

Fue un día de locos, aunque ahora me parece el día mas gracioso de mi vida. Justo ya desde antes de amanecer mi hermana Kasumi ya preparaba el banquete, mi padre y tio Genma pasaban llorando por todos los rincones de felicidad y gritando que al fin podrian unir sus escuelas como siempre.

Yo y la tia Nodoka por nuestra parte en un intenso arreglo y platica de mi boda, francamente despues de tantos intentos de casarnos ahora eramos nosotros los que formalizamos nuestra relación ante toda la familia habiamos decidido que queriamos casarnos antes de acabar nuestras respectivas carreras.

Y asi un mes y medio despues de tanta planificación para la boda del año "según Nabiki", estabamos a tan solo horas del vivieron felices por siempre.

Bueno regresando al recuerdo de aquel dia, Tia Nodoka me ayudaba con la tortuosa labor de colocarme el vestido de novia no era el tradicional de Japón sino un hermoso vestido blanco empezando con un corse en forma de corazón y terminando en una enorme falda muy ancha hasta los pies y por asi decirlo unos hermosos tacos que me causaria un enorme dolor de pies pero bien valia la pena por ese día.

Y terminando en un hermoso peinado con ondas que cubria perfectamente con el velo y cola del vestido. Yo estaba ya lista y las horas habian pasado volando que faltaba minutos para la boda.

Por otra parte mi querido esposo luchaba con el uso de una terno en color negro, una camisa blanca a juego con la corbata en color negro a cuadros rojos. Y una hermosa flor blanca que descansaba en su solapa, esperando ansioso la ceremonia y no perdiendo de vista la entrada de la casa con posibles amenazas, que en cualquier momento se podrian presentar porque el ya debia ir a la iglesia y yo saldria en unos 10 minutos a mas tardar. Preocupados por la posible presencia de nuestros amienemigos se dio inicio a nuestra felicidad.

Sin mas salimos preparados para cualquier eventualidad que se presentará ya que contabamos con la ayuda de Ryoga y Ukyo. Ellos dandose porvencidos formalizaron antes y ya esperaban a su heredero, entonces la noche anterior habiamos decidido que Ryoga fuera con Ranma a la iglesia y yo con Ukyo para prevenir cualquier desastre.

Sacandome de mi ensoñamiento habia llegado Tia Nodoka a mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar de y ya al pie de la escalera estaba todo el mundo esperandome me sentia una princesa salimos todos a la puerta principal y cual fue el asombro al toparme con un lindo carruaje adornado de lindas flores con hermosos caballos negros azabache. Subimos en el solo Papá, Tia Nodoka y Ukyo, en el carro delDr. Tofú fueron mis lindas hermanas.

Muy de cerca seguian al carruaje, yo evitaba ver al exterior para no preocuparme aunque era extraño no presenciar ni a Shampoo y menos a la loca de Kodachi. Aunque inesperadamente me sentia nerviosa e inquieta, creo que esta calma me daba mal espina y si tenia que pelear por amor lo haria sin importar con quien.

Ya a una cuadra de llegar a la iglesia escuche a Ukyo sacar sus espatulas, le vi sacar sus armas en camara lenta y responder a dos borlas de SHAMPOO?. Me levante del asiento e hice frente a Shampoo pero esta mas suspicas dio una señal y llego la que faltaba Kodachi.

Mire al carro donde venian mis hermanas y estaba en buen estado, les indique que fueran a la iglesia con la esperanza de que nos veriamos despues en la ceremonia. Mientras yo los dejaba ir se interpuso Kodachi a unos pasos para llegar a la iglesia asi que debia atacar primero evitando que me tocara su lazo y dejando de inalar sus polvos de sueño.

Preparada para la batalla le grite a Ukyo como habiamos entrenado, ella se acerco y empezó la gran batalla corrian los polvos de Kodachi entre el aire ademas de las armas de Ukyo y Shampoo. Nose como iba a aguntar esta situación esperando a no dañar nada del vestido ni peinado, solo esos tortuosos zapatos de taco que no me dejaban pelear bien; me los saque y tire a un extremo en donde estaba mi Papá y la Tia mirando horrorizado esa batalla sin poder hacer nada. Entre la batalla ibamos acercandonos poco a poco a la iglesia que no estaba tan lejos y al mismo tiempo dañando todo a nuestro paso

Yo regrese a ver si seguian alli y en ese momento crei ver en los ojos deTia Nodoka lpa pregunta mas evidente en ella y Ranma?. Pense tal vez que con todo el escandalo armado afuera de la iglesia el saldria a ayudarme pero no lo hizo, tiempo despues de casados me conto que si habia escuchado el escandalo pero el tambien se encontraba en pelea junto con Ryoga en contra de Kuno y Gosunkugi. Ademas Ranma dijo que el pobre sacerdote se escondia atras del altar para resguardarse de la pelea.

Volviendo al recuerdo en mi batalla contra esas dos tramposas y exprometidas de mi Ranma, se estaba alargando mucho la batalla por lo que decidi ponerle fin a esta batalla con una tecnica muy util que me habia enseñado mi amore. Y lo puse en practica impactando directamente en Shampoo y de paso a Kodachi tambien. Me vi obligada hacerlo por Ukyo estaba por su quinto mes y aun asi peleo bastante bien aun en su condición me acerque a ver como estaba Ukyo y su bebe, y para mi alivio estaba solo agotada y con minimos de raspones.

Me pare ayudando a levantatse a Ukyo, ella me miro perpleja yo no habia visto a donde llego el impacto de mi golpe hasta que escuche el crujir de la madera y los gritos mis enemigas haciendo eco. Y era nada mas y nada menos que en la puerta principal de la iglesia, el adombro fue de todos e incluso de Ranma que un poco magullado que estaba para mi era el mas guapo novio y yo no me sentia del todo linda como minutos antes habia salido de la casa. Estaba descalza con mi caireles sueltos en mi frente y mi vestido entre manchas y desgarrado por algunas partes se veia mal.

Pero aun sabiendo mi estado le sonrei y volvio la pelea con los espantosos gritos de Kodachi, ella cogeaba y gritaba mientras que Shampoo escupia sangre y dislocado el brazo. Me miraban horriblemente yo no desfalleci y me pare mas recta de lo que pude, observando a mi alrededor vi a Ukyo tratando de levantarse del asiento corrio a su auxilio su marido.

No podia observar que mas daño iban hacer estas locas asi que me las acerque y volvimos en batalla mientras yo peleaba ponia mis ojos en Ranma y se veia de la misma forma que yo desalentado y triste asi que se me ocurrio acercarme un poco mas a el mientras me cubria Ryoga y le dije: Amor casemonos?. Me miro incredulo de lo que le pregunte y le dije: No importa si estamos presentables o no aqui estamos ya ante dios en la iglesia.

El me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules brillando y se acerco mas a mi y gritamos al sacerdote de debajo del altar.

Por favor casenos no tendremos otra oportunidad para esto por favir hagalo le dijimos, el no estubo de acuerdo pero lo hizo y dijo: Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos aqui para unir a estas dos personas en nombre de dios, con lo dicho por el padre nosotros regresabamos a la batalla regresando regularmente los ojos ante el sacerdote y de mi a Ranma y viceversa.

Mientras esquivabamos golpes y armas deciamos si acepto a los comentarios del Sacerdote, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, deseandose amarse para toda la vida y para siempre; lograbamos escaparnos un momento juntos cogidos de las manos dijimos al unisolo si acepto.

Tratando de romper nuestra unión vimos volar entre nosotros una borla de Shampoo la esquivamos volviendo al combate mientras el sacerdote decia algunas cosas mas que no escuchamos pero asentiamos, y por ultimo dijo lo que dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre; regresamos a verle al sacerdote y asentimos.

Nos unimos para la parte final de puede besar a la novia. Y alli ya toda batalla seso habiamos ya ganado la mayor guerra y juntos.

Despues vinieron las felicitaciones, aplausos, abrazos por parte de mi padre y de los de Ranma. A lo lejos se escucho una risa horrible de Kodachi y el caer de las borlas de Shampoo en el suelo sin la dueña de los mismo. Despues seso todo alboroto en la iglesia y salimos con la bendición de dios agarrados de las manos como recien casados.

Partimos de la iglesia con ropas andrajosas de la pelea para el gran banquete que preparo Kasumi.

A la llegada a la cada nos cambiamos de esas ropas y empezó el festejo a lo grande, nos escabullimos un momento de la fiesta para besarnos y planear la huida a la luna de mil. Tiempo despues de la desastroza y bonita boda nos enteramos que Shampoo regreso a China con Mouse; mientras tanto que Kodachi estaba en un manicomio y de los demas que se habian ido de Nerima para siempre espero dijo Ranma.

A las pocas semanas de la boda y de la luna de miel, mientras ibamos de entrenamiento con mi marido en la escalimata de una montaña me marie, desistimos de subir y Ranma penso q tal vez era por la comida que aunque no buena cocinaba mejor me habia vuelto a marear, regresar a la casa por que no me encontraba muy bien de salud claro elmuy amable se ofrecio a llevarme cargando para que no empeorara.

Despues de aquel entrenamiento sufri de vomitos todo me hacia mal, a la semana despues me daban antojos de lo mas locos como los tajarines chinos de la abuela de Shampoo.

Yo no comprendia bien lo que me pasaba cuando una tarde sali a comprar viveres con mi hermana Kasumi, no recuerdo que paso solo que me desperte en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu, el mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con Kasumi.

Me comentaron despues que todos mis sintomas eran por una pequeña vidita que ya habitaba mi barriga desde ya hace unos 28 días. Que alegria tenia a tal extremo de esperar la sorpresa en el rostro de mi amor.

Me dijeron que no debia realizar ningun ejercicio, alzar algo pesado, alimentarme muy bien y sobre todo felicitandome y a Ranma tambien.

Que nuevo alboroto vendria por parte de la familia enterarse de la vida del nuevo heredero que venia ya en camino. Yo solo pensaba en como le iba a dar la noticia a mi esposo.

De camino a casa veia a la luna en todo su esplendor aparecer en esa noche de lo mas bonita solo acompañada por una pequeña estrella de su lado. Ya por llegar observe a un hombre guapo de cabellos negros con vamisa china rojay pantalon azul, apoyado en la pared con una mirada de preocupación y observando a toda dirección como buscando algo. Para asustarlo me coloque a su lado le tape los ojos y le dije: a quien buscas?

El se solto de mi agarre, se giro para quedar frente a frente conmigo que eraun poco mas alto que yo me dijo: a mi linda esposa.

Le sonrei colocando mis manos en sus mejillas y lo bese. Tiempo despues nos soltamos y me pregunto de mi día, le dije lo del mercado y de mi desmayo mientras entrabamos a la casa. Me pregunto si habia ido al dr. conestandole que no era nada grave solo una pequeña vidita que yacia en mi barriga.

No caia del asombro mi amor, que me levanto en aire riendo y dandome besas que luego seso percatandose de algo y dijo: perdon yo tonto debo tener cuidado. Lo mire hacer un puchero y le dije: tranquilo vida mia estamos muy bien, pero sabes se nos antoja los panes chinos de Ukyo me los vas a comprar por favor?.

Me miro tiernamente, se me acerco para besarme y se fue a comprarlos; yo mire a mi barriga preguntandome que seria, como seria y mas que nada si seria igualito a su papá?.

Sonrei al mirar por donde Ranma habia salio a comprar y con esa emoción senti por primera vez moverse a nuestro bebé.


End file.
